


Black is Slimming

by littlewonder



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attraction, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Riker and a fellow officer debate over who looks more attractive dressed all in black: Worf or Data.





	Black is Slimming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/182737254704/so-handsome-who-data-i-asked-at-the-exact).

"So handsome."

"Who, Data?" I asked, at the exact same moment Will Riker asked, "Who, Worf?"

We looked at each other.

"Wait, Data?" he said at the exact same moment that I said, "Wait, Worf?"

As I looked at Data, and Riker looked at Worf, Data's gaze pierced mine and I looked away blushing.

"I mean, it makes sense," I said, as though to justify myself. "That pale skin against that black shirt. Makes quite a contrast."

"That dark skin against the black shirt is far more flattering.

I looked at Riker again. "We are very different people."


End file.
